Vestido Pastelito
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La máxima representación de la moda Kalosina. Luego de la plática que tuvieron, Ash solo quiere vérselo puesto. Amour meloso. En atención especial a TonoCygnus por su muy feliz cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!


A pesar que se encontraba sentado bajo aquella enorme sombrilla, podía sentir como el sol lo reprendía con la inmensa luminosidad, apenas y podía abrir los ojos en esa dirección, pero no quería desistir. El espectáculo era sencillamente encantador.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **VESTIDO PASTELITO**

A partir del día de mañana estarían nuevamente muy ocupados, cada uno en sus respectivas agendas, pero por maravillosa casualidad del destino, ese fin de semana, era libre para los dos. Así que decidieron pasarlo en una pequeña cabaña de playa, retirada de la ciudad, sin avisar a nadie más, solo los dos, para evitar que los medios o alguna otra figura se infiltrara en su tiempo.

Desde la llegada esa mañana, luego de la acomodación, habían salido directo a la arena, recibiendo de lleno la bruma y la brisa que para esas horas se perfilaba, junto al radiante sol de cerca de las diez de la mañana.

Los pies de la reina de Kalos se hundían en la arena empapada, mientras jugaba a esquivar los saltos de sus Pokémon y Pikachu hacia ella. Se supone que Ash solo había ido a dejar las sandalias lejos de la orilla del mar, pero no había podido evitar quedarse sentado sobre la toalla, mirándolos, más bien… mirándola. Su sonrisa se volvió boba, al contemplarla, lucía tan feliz y relajada que le hubiera gustado tener su teléfono al lado para fotografiarla con aquellas pequeñas prendas que llevaba. Le había explicado el día que lo compró y se lo mostró en el departamento que compartían, que era un diseño exclusivo para ella, regalo de Valeri, que estaba echo con encajes y telas de nombres extraños que no valía la pena recordar, pero que sin duda le lucían demasiado bien.

—¡Ash! —el llamado de la dulce voy y la mano moviéndose agitada para ser vista, lo regresó a la realidad. Se levantó de la toalla en el suelo y corrió a la orilla hasta alcanzarlos.

—¡Llegué! —lo supo por su voz cerca de ella y la mano que se apoderó de su cintura al instante, aquellos acercamientos sin duda la avergonzaban un poco pero no podía negar que le encantaban, aunque casi de inmediato la soltó para mostrarle la pelota que llevaba en la otra mano. —¡Inicia el campeonato de pelota de playa de Kalos! —la alzó y los Pokémon dentro del agua, tragaron fuerte.

—Jajaja ¿Qué campeonato? Estás loco —saltó para quitarle la inflable de las manos y lo logró, para luego mirarlo competitiva. —¡Me pido a Braixen, Sylveon y Pancham!

—¿Qué? ¿No que no querías?... Pues… nosotros podemos solos ¿verdad amigo? —lo miró confiado.

—¡Piiika! —saltó para darle los cinco con su patita.

—¿Cuatro contra dos? ¿No cree que está usted un poco confiado señor Ketchum?... —lo miró juguetona, por lo que él rio por lo bajo, siempre que se sentía desafiado por ella, quería nada más que correr a besarla y así derribarla pero no podía, sabía que era un evento serio, muy a su manera, así que terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

—Puede que un poco, pero no hay nada que el campeón de Kalos no pueda hacer.

—¡Aquí vamos! —levantó la pelota al aire, la cabellos de miel y la impulsó con ambas manos.

—¡Eso es! ¡Pikachu! ¡Cola de hierro!

—¡Piii Kaa! —ante los ojos blancos de los 4 contrincantes, la pelota, recibió el ataque del eléctrico y explotó con el contacto.

—¡Pero qué haces! ¡Esto no es un combate! —le reclamó con los puños apretados, mientras los otros tres los suspiraron con un gesto de "Se esperaba que todo fuera anormal".

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —juntó las manos ante ella, —es que… supongo que es la costumbre —cerró los ojos en arco, al llevarse una mano tras de la cabeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?... —entrecerró los azules.

—¿Alimentarme y amarme?... —sonrió con toda la dentadura, esperando contentarla.

—¿Acaso eres mi mascota?... —seguía con la misma actitud.

—¡Guuf! —ladró, lo que la sonrojó cual su piel ardiera, en un instante. —Mejor… mejor… —miró a los alrededores, tratando de salvarse del ataque de amor. —¡Vamos a la arena! ¡Necesito bloqueador! —corrió y con ella sus Pokémon.

—Creo… que estuvimos mal amigo… —reflexionó finalmente.

—Pika… —asintió el amarillo.

Entonces caminaron hasta la gran sombrilla y se sentaron en la arena junto a ellos.

—De todas formas ya casi es el momento perfecto para tomar el sol, para la presentación de mañana quiero verme un poco más doradita. —Buscaba en su bolso.

—¿Dorada?... —la miró extrañado, mientras se imaginaba una Serena con piel de oro.

—No… te imagines cosas raras… —lo adivinó en un instante, por lo que el Ketchum se sacudió la cabeza. —Así se dice cuando luego de estar un rato bajo el sol, la piel te cambia un poco de color.

—¡Oh! ¡bronceado! —chasqueó los dedos y la señaló.

—Eso mismo. —le sonrió. —Pero poco, muy poco, no como tú cuando volviste de Alola, jajajaja, parecían un carboncillo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… si estuviéramos en Alola, lo del balón no hubiera sido un problema, fácilmente Lana nos hubiera hecho otro.

—Si quieres… voy a buscar otro, traemos otro dentro de la otra maleta… —no entendía el por qué de la mención de Alola en un momento como ese, ya que era un momento de los dos, —suspiró, no quería sentirse así por un simple comentario, él estaba ahí con ella y eso era lo que debía importar.

—¡No! ¡No, no! —lo decía porque me dio mucha vergüenza… ¿Verdad Pikachu?... lo sentimos mucho, ustedes estaban tan felices jugando… y nosotros…

—Para nada —le sonrió, aliviada y aliviándolo a él. —Mientras sea contigo, cualquier cosa que hagamos es genial.

—Esas son mis palabras… mientras sea contigo… todo es fabuloso… —ambas miradas se conectaron, temblando con el contacto cercano, por lo que Ash, movió su mano, sigilosamente sobre la toalla, buscando la de la reina y al encontrarla la apretó.

Al ver que el beso se acercaba entre sus entrenadores, todos los Pokémon presentes, miraron en otra dirección, mientras silbaban, sin embargo, miraron de reojo, cerciorándose de que se diera. Eran inmensamente felices de por fin verlos juntos y aunque trataban de no inmiscuirse, la alegría los contagiaba con pequeños sonrojos.

—Te pondré… el… el… bronceador… —mencionó aún nervioso al separarse. Cada vez que hacía contacto con los labios de la chica, se sentía perder, la inestabilidad en sus piernas y respiración, lo tensaba, pero se sentía tan bonito dentro de su pecho, que lo disfrutaba, aunque luego tuviera que reacomodar su garganta al sentir que hasta la voz se le iba.

Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco meses desde la primera vez que se besaron, tras haber obtenido el título de Campeón de la liga Kalos. El beso que terminó uniéndolos como pareja, pero que aún parecía un sueño que lo embobaba. Saber que tenía permitido acercarse a ella un poco más y con más naturalidad lo descomponía, porque no sabía hasta donde era realmente permitido. Toda su piel le parecía tan suave y atrayente que le encantaría tocar todo. Y justamente en ese momento…

¿Por qué?...

Tembló con la botella de bronceador entre sus manos. Ella estaba de espaldas a él y exponía su delicada figura, cubierta por aquel pedazo de tela amarrado con un pequeño nudo en su espalda alta.

Tragó saliva y exprimió un poco de crema sobre su palma.

—¡Poquito Ash!

—¿A… Así? —le mostró el contenido de su palma, lo que la espantó.

—Ha…hagamos algo… por las dos manos, en esta otra pondré bloqueador y luego haremos una sola crema con las dos y la usaremos toda los dos.

—¿Los dos?... —abrió grandes los ojos asustado, más bien, nervioso, de pensar que sería tocado de esa misma manera por ella, lo que lo sonrojó.

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa. —¿Acaso ella no se sentía nerviosa?... ¿Por qué era el único que parecía que iba a morir de seguir así?

—A ver… te mostraré —tomó la crema y dándole la vuelta llegó hasta su espalda. —Tal vez… sea mejor si te recuestas. —le habló al oído desde atrás, lo que lo sonrojó aún más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cuántas veces no había estado en la playa con las chicas? ¿Por qué solo pensar en ser tocado por ella lo ponía así? —apretó fuerte los párpados al sentir como le colocó ambas manos bajo el cuello.

—Estás muy tenso… todo saldrá bien en los combates… no te preocupes… —interpretó su estrés del lado del Campeón y no del chico con el que por primera vez tenía un acercamiento de esa índole y es que en verdad no lo había pensado… quería dedicarse a cumplir el cometido de cuidar de su piel y aprovechar el producto, cuando notó como los músculos de la espalda del campeón se contraían con los roses de sus dedos, estaba nervioso… ¿Y ella?... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella?...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHh! —gritó en sus adentros, al caer en cuenta que estaba masajeando a Ash, tumbado sobre una toalla en medio de la playa, el sonrojo la invadió de improvisto y sus manos se paralizaron.

Hasta el momento… sus acercamientos habían sido tan cuidados y dulces que sus manos entrelazadas eran lo más que habían logrado. La idea de una ida a la playa, jamás se supuso que terminaría en algo como eso… ¿O fueron ellos los que no lo pensaron así? Además nadie sabía que estaban ahí… podía pasar cualquier cosa… a pesar que lo que más quería era sentirse más cerca de él… y demostrarle todo el amor que un día le profesó.

Aburridos y tras escuchar que había una pelota más, fueron por ella y ahora los Pokémon yacían jugando en la orilla de la playa.

—Ash… ¿estás bien con esto?...

—¿Ya terminaste?... —preguntó, tratando de reorganizar su mente, cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con él, poniéndose nervioso por el bochorno que una cosa como esa le traería si ella lo notaba.

—Sí… ya puedes levantarte.

—No… mejor no…

—¿Eh?... ¿Te hice daño?... Lo lamento… ¿Dónde te duele? ¿La espalda? —miró preocupada la mencionada.

—No… no me duele nada… bueno… —apretó con fuerza los párpados. —Lo siento… creo que me iré arrastrando hasta la cabaña… es… ¡Es un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento! ¡Si! —empezó a moverse sobre la arena, arrastrándose y tomando impulso con sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Ya no quieres estar aquí?... lo lamento… pero no te arrastres… puedes lastimarte… —se agachó a su lado, tras dar los dos pasos del recorrido que él había iniciado.

—Serena… la verdad… dios, no sé cómo decirte esto…

—Dime… sabes que voy a escucharte siempre… —sus ánimos decaían en preocupación.

—De un tiempo acá… me está pasando algo… que pensé que podía controlar, pero… —suspiró, no había salida, debía enfrentarlo. —Es muy bochornoso y de mal gusto…

—Pues… nada que venga de ti me parece feo… si es algo que necesite tratamiento o… no sé… podemos hacer algo al respecto, pero puedes contar conmigo, yo no voy a dejarte solo… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías mal?...

—Pues… ¿Cómo decirte de esto?... —al darse la vuelta notó la curvatura sobresaliente bajo su bañador, aunque él intentó disimularlo juntando un poco las piernas y colocando su brazo por encima.

La reina se esperaba todo menos eso.

—¿Eso… te pasó… ahorita?... —trató de seguir la conversación, le acababa de decir que podía contar con ella, así que no podía echarse a correr aunque lo deseara. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en las repercusiones que sus acercamientos pudieran tener… en él… en ella… después de todo eran un par de jóvenes que se amaban y sus cuerpos reaccionaban… ¿No?

—Sí, sé que es horrible…

—Ash… no vuelvas a decir eso… por supuesto que no es horrible… —se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras lo miraba, se notaba bastante abochornado y apenas le sostenía la mirada.—¿Puedo decir algo un poco extraño?

—¿Más extraño que esto? —rio por unos segundos el campeón.

La risa de su amado, le dio ánimos.

—Me da gusto. —soltó sin más, sonrojándolo.

—¡¿Eh?! Por favor, ya deja de torturarme… esto de por sí ya es muy bochornoso… —entrecerró los ojos. —¿Ya puedo irme?

—¿A dónde?... —lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Cómo que a dónde?... —sus hombros cayeron, pero volvieron a erguirse al verla acercándose, pero al pasar de sus labios, hasta su oído, tragó saliva. —¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

—Vamos… —apenas y le susurró y tomándolo de la mano lo levantó, haciéndolo correr de su mano hasta meterse ambos dentro de la cabaña y cerrar la puerta con un tirón.

Al verse solos y aceptando su invitación en la oscuridad, no pudo evitar acercársele al instante y arrinconarla contra la pared, la besó intenso, mientras colocaba las manos a los lados de la pequeña cintura y era rodeado por el cuello por los brazos de ella.

Empezando con el recorrido anhelado de sus manos, por la blanca piel, bajo como reconocimiento sobre la cadera, sintiendo con sus dedos temblorosos el chonguito que amarraba uno de los lados del biquini. Le pareció tan delicado y lindo que lo soltó, al mismo tiempo que se alejó de ella, tratando de calmar su ímpetu, tomó una bocanada de air y juntó su frente junto a la de ella.

—No sabía… que podía sentirse esto… tan bien y tan bonito… —al escucharlo, la reina llevó ambas manos al rostro del campeón, sus pupilas dilatadas a la oscuridad, le permitieron verlo al alejarlo de su rostro.

—Ni yo… no lo sé… saber… que tú sentiste eso… por mí… me hizo sentir extraña… solo quería acercarme más a ti… —sus palabras los llevaron a juntar sus manos entre sí, entrelazándolas. —Siempre has sido lo que más he querido… pero… esto de querer…besarte así…tocarte así… me da un poco de miedo… siento que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa por permanecer junto a ti por siempre… y eso… me hace sentir muy vulnerable… —bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que albergaba su interior. —No es como… cuando me fui a Hoenn… que sentía el mundo por delante… y sabía que lo nuestro vendría un día… ahora no podría…

—Ni yo lo permitiría… Serena…

De improvisto el sol entró a la cabaña.

Pikachu y Sylveon que veían a dejar la pelota, el primero acompañando al tipo haga que la cargaba con sus antenas de listón, pusieron los ojos blancos al encontrarlos en tal posición contra la pared, lo mismo que sus entrenadores al verlos llegar.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡VYON!

—¡PIKAAA!

Se escucharon los gritos mientras la cabaña saltaba, llamando la atención de Braixen y Pancham, quien llevaba colocadas sus gafas de sol y al escuchar el estruendo se las sacó.

.

.

.

Esa noche, estaban quemando algunos fuegos artificiales, que reventaban en hermosas luces de colores.

—No puedo creer que ya se acaba esto… y mañana… a esa pasarela… —echó la cabeza hacia atrás la pelimiel.

—¡Ah! Cierto… me dijiste que era el vestido más votado por las fans… es normal que quieren vérselo puesto a la reina de Kalos.

—Eso lo dices tú porque no te vestirán de tarta gigante…

—Jajaja, aún no puedo creer que ese haya ganado…

—Ni yo… —arrugó los labios en puchero. —Se supone que el vestido más dulce es el representante de la moda exclusiva de Kalos, que todas las entrenadoras podrán adquirirlo una vez pasados todos los gimnasios. —Explicó la reina.

—Bueno… es un nuevo punto a vencer jajajaja, pero creo que prefiero el vestido pastelito que te tocará, al gorro de bambú que tengo que llevar yo, —rio para sus adentros, al recordar que ambos harían el ridículo al día siguiente, aunque el vestido de pastelito le parecía de lo más encantador. _—El único problema con él es que no sé si quiero comérmelo o quitártelo…_ —pensó, para al instante colorearse de rojo marrón, ya quemado por todos esos pensamientos que últimamente tenía. Desde que empezó a salir con Serena, algo había despertado en él y no estaba dispuesto a volverse a dormir.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xD Ok melosidad Amour mode:On!** **Jajajaja espero haya quedado a tu gusto, mi querido amigo TONOCYGNUS, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está un shot de MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Me hubiera encantado poder publicarlo ayer, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunk )?**

 **Lo del vestido pastelito tenía que ponerlo en alguno de mis fanfics jajajaa porque me maté buscando a todas las niñas cucas del Pokémon Y para poder conseguirlo, allá en su momento y es realmente encantador, aunque a nuestra Sere, así como es con la moda, no creo que le hubiera gustado mucho xD.**

 **Y el gorro de Bambú pues es de exclusividad para los niños y aquí tenía que estar también.**

 **Sobre el tema que relaté es la primera vez que lo hago, es decir, un acercamiento de primera vez, pero sin consumarse nada, jaja ojalá no haya quedado muy cortado.**

 **Y Así empezó la masacre de Pikachu y Sylveon soportando todos los acercamientos de estos dos xDD.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEEER**


End file.
